


Messed up Love Rectangle

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl, Chromedome, Rewind, and Dominus Ambus have the most tragic tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed up Love Rectangle

When Dominus had taken the assignment, he had said to Prowl, “Keep an eye out for my Rewind.”

\------------------ 

Prowl had kept that part of the bargain. Keeping up on the activities of one more bot wasn’t a lot to ask of the Autobot who kept tabs on everyone. He knew the memory stick was searching everywhere to find Dominus, and though he knew he would never find anything, Prowl almost felt bad for him. Chromedome’s continued existence vexed him like nothing else, but at least he could check up on him without his knowledge every once and a while. Not knowing what happened to a loved one, though… Prowl pitied Rewind.

 ------------------ 

Prowl had known about Scattergun’s death, but he had never expected Chromedome to end up at a relinquishment clinic. Never expected that his duty to Dominus would overlap with his own… need to keep an eye on Chromedome. He could calculate the trajectory of 70 moving objects at once; it was not hard to predict that the two Cybertronians would end up together. He hated it, the jealousy simmered inside him at a constant, low heat, but at least it would make his job easier of keeping tabs on the two of them.

When Prowl pieced together what happened to Dominus, the first thing he did was check up on Rewind and Chromedome. He watched them for almost a full cycle instead of processing what had happened. He knew if they could retrieve Dominus, Chromedome could and would fix him. Prowl knew Chromedome would give up the life he had with Rewind to reunite Rewind with Dominus. Since there was no way he was risking a rescue mission to retrieve Dominus, though, maybe that would never come up.

 ------------------ 

Chromedome and Rewind officially became conjunx endura not too long after Prowl lost Dominus. He knew the irony, but just ignored it.

 ------------------ 

Prowl’s anger had boiled over when Chromedome left on the Lost Light. He had left his office holding the minibot’s hand, just to top it all off. The flipped table was the least of Prowl’s problems. He didn’t know if Chromedome or Rewind would survive the impending explosion. He could lose his only chance to regain the information Dominus had for him; he could fail Dominus’ last demand; he could lose Chromedome. This is why Prowl hated having personal attachments, they made him hesitate.

 ------------------ 

When Prowl learned that Chromedome and Rewind survived the explosion, he allowed one corner of his mouth to tilt upwards.

 ------------------ 

When Prowl learned that Rewind had died, by Chromedome’s hand, forced because of Overlord, no less, Prowl didn’t know how to respond. It was all a mess. As much as he despised his ex’s conjux, he never wanted this for anyone. He had failed Dominus and that tiny memory stick that made Chromedome so happy was gone.

 ------------------ 

He barely understood how Rewind was back, but the churning in his tanks reminded him that Rewind had survived an encounter with the DJD. If Dominus hadn’t already blown his cover, he certainly would have done it during that interaction. He wasn’t sure if Rewind’s death was worth that small victory, but now he was back anyway. Prowl felt a bittersweet relief that at least the DJD and Dominus, in his domesticated state, had spared Rewind. Anything else would have been a personal failure. Even still…

 ------------------ 

Now, Rewind was a smart bot; not the legendary Prowl, but he knew his history. Rewind knew how the history lined up. Walking into Prowl’s office that morning, he knew what Prowl had done or, if not by his own hand, allowed to happen. Chromedome was still healing from the mental strain of the mnemosurgery with Dominus, so Rewind hadn’t wanted to bother him with the details. When the larger bot insisted on coming with Rewind to talk to Prowl, though, Rewind knew the upcoming situation would not be pretty.

Prowl opened the door to his habsuite personally, which was perfect.

THUD.

Rewind jumped and punched Prowl straight in the jaw. Prowl grunted and stumbled a few steps back, mostly in shock. Rewind didn’t let him recover, though, he instantly started yelling. Chromedome’s optics widened and he reached out to Rewind, grabbing him around the waist and picking him up.

“You fragger! How in Primus’s name did you let this happen? You scrud-faced piece of slag! Domey! Put me down!”

Chromedome just looked down on the angry, squirming minibot for a klik before the realization hit him as well. He gently placed his conjunx back on his pedes before looking at Prowl.

“You knew,” Chromedome said.

Prowl nodded; he opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing he could say to defuse this situation. Rewind stood, tapping his foot impatiently, the little red light next to his optics glowing an accusing red, right at Prowl.

“He knows what he did and he won’t apologize,” said Chromedome, reaching down to hold Rewind’s hand, “C’mon, you’ve said what you wanted to say.”

With that, Chromedome looked at Prowl one last time and led Rewind away.

           

           


End file.
